A New Adventure
by 17mikayoung
Summary: Newt Scamander was a simple man with his creatures. He was on the way to America to court the lovely Tina Goldstein when news travels that's he's to be wed with Leta Lestrange. A beauty back home. Will Tina be angry or upset that he's been lying to her. Is he lying to her?
1. Letters Beyond the Sea

_August 1st, 1922_

_Dear Goldstein sisters, _

_I will be arriving precisely around two in the morning on the 16th in the afternoon to go on a trip and head off towards Arizona to check on Frank. The thunderbird should have arrived to Arizona by now and my gut is telling me to check on him. He should be fine but I cannot get rid of the thoughts that something terribly could have gone wrong.  
I will also be staying a few days in New York. I have found a nice lodging place almost alike to the Leaky Cauldron back at home. It's where I'll be staying for two weeks before I set off on the road. The place is called the Rat's Foot and I'll be staying in room 204 if your interested in stopping by. Please send in owl if your interested in you or I could get together and have tea, in this case coffee for you. _

_Yours always,  
Newt Scamander. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_August 7th, 1922_

_My dearest Newt, _

_Hello, it's Queenie darling. I know you probably wanted to hear from Teenie, but she's currently busy with MACUSA Auror business. Teenie is always working hard these days and I think it's because of Leta Lestrange. She heard you were getting married!? What a disaster this has caused her emotions, but I knew better. I could see and hear the thoughts in your head about her and I know you love her even if you won't admit it. Or her in that instance, so I wanted to let you know her birthday is six days. I have a great idea about how to make her fall in love with you. Please Mr. Scamander. Do it for her, she'll love that. I don't want her with anyone else but you.  
Love, _

_Qunnie, Queenie Goldstein. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_August 7th, 1922_

_Hello, Mr. Scamander, _

_It's Tina. Tina Goldstein. I've come to inform you that I'll be busy those two weeks. You can keep owling me at my address though. I'll talk when I can, I'm sorry Mr. Scamander. _

_Sincerely,  
Tina Goldstein. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_August 12th, 1922_

_Dear, Queenie, _

_I would be delighted to visit you guys and spend some time with your sister, but unfortunately Tina said she would be busy with her Auror work those few weeks I'll be in America, so I have a request, if you can somehow manage to get me some time with your sister alone that would help majorly to explain the situation thank you. _

_Also I have some news for you if you'd like to hear it. It involves the No-Maj that you so dearly cared about if you remember him. Jacob Kowalski. If you have spare time when I arrive we can most likely talk about that subject as well as Tina. Thank you. _

_Yours always, _

_Newt Scamander. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_August 12th, 1922_

_Dear Tina, _

_I'll be arriving very shortly in a few days, and it's fine that your busy with Auror work. If I haven't blanetly denied working with the ministry I'd most likely be in your place right now, but as things go, I have decided to finish my book and publish it. I haven't forgotten our promise on the docks either. My book should be published by August 18th, and the first copy shall be sent to me. I'll keep you a copy as soon as I can. _

_Yours always,  
Newt Scamander. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_August 14th, 1922 _

_Dearest Newt, _

_We can talk whenever hon, you're practically family now, or so I'm hoping. I've asked Tina when she'll have time off even for a short while and look what I found out! _

_She apparently has an entire week off from August 18th, to August 24th. I think someone just didn't want to see you. I invited her to lunch August 18th so you'll be able to see her then, since I won't be going. I've made the plan were you'll be going for me instead. _

_I'm a great planner aren't I? I know I am. _

_Love, Queenie. _

Newt Scamander shook his head as his boat hit the docks of New York. Looking up towards the cloudy sky he could see a light drizzle of rain start to settle onto the city. Clutching Queenie's note into his left hand, his suitcase in his other he went off towards the Rat's Foot were he would be staying for a few weeks before he went off to find Frank, and so began his newest adventure. Courting the women he loved. Tina Goldstein.


	2. Finally in America

Hiding in the shadows behind a bakery was Tina Goldstein. The bakery was called "Kowalski Quality Baked Goods" owned by the No-Maj Jacob Kowalski and his assistant Henry. Many of the baked goods inside was shaped in various ways including the Nifflers, Erumpents, as well as the demiguise named Dougal. Each selling for 2¢ a piece 4¢ for four. While Tina was behind the bakery she could hear Jacob talking to someone near the dumpster most likely his assistant by the sound of the conversation.

"Hey Mr. Kowalski, where'd you get the ideas for all these shapes and designs?" the person muttered to Jacob.

"Ay yo, wouldn't you like to know huh? I don't even know myself kid, they just appeared out of nowhere. In a dream. It's weird isn't it?" Jacob said. "I just had this dream, with these blurry faces, and it's like I know who these people are, but I don't. Same goes for the creatures I bake."

"That is weird Mr. Kowalski. Well you're customers seem to really like them."

"That they do Henry. That they do." Jacob shook his head as he returned back into his bakery. Tina who heard everything she needed to know came out of the shadows once again joining the busy street of New York.  
Newt Scamander was supposed to be arriving any minute today. She would have went and met up with him if it wasn't for her Auror work, but at the same time she didn't feel the need to get herself more involved with a man to be wed in a couple months. At least according to the New York newspaper of MACUSA that arrived a month ago, updating the U.S, about the heroes who saved New York. Newt Scamander was all the talk lately. Even with her help it seemed that no one wanted to believe a women was able to save New York but yet a man. Gender standards that never seemed to die down anymore. If it wasn't for Madam President being the head of MACUSA she didn't even think of becoming an Auror.

Eventually Tina made it back to her apartment. As always she first checked to see if Queenie was still there. Looking into the bedroom she noticed no Queenie was present and she didn't remember Queenie showing up to work either.

"Queenie? You here" she called out for his sister but only absence replied back to her. Knocking on the bathroom door only to open it up and see no one was inside did she realize that a note was stuck to the fridge held with a magnet that said "Women Power." On the note it read

"_Went out to meet a friend dear sister, I'll most likely be out late until mid afternoon, towards night. Don't worry about me, and I left some food in the fridge for you so don't let it go to waste! As always, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Queenie" _

Shaking her head she put the note onto the table before settling down on a chair. Picking up a book that she had been reading for the past few days she started reading and before she noticed nightfall has began to spread throat the skies. Flicking her wand she cast the Lumos spell and turned on the lights.

Queenie walked in finally around seven in the night. Bouncing on her feet she called to her sister.

"Teenie? Are you home?"

"Yes Queenie. I'm in the kitchen reading, do you need anything?"

"Did you eat yet or have you forgotten it completely?" Queenie asked walking in the kitchen with her wand tucked away at her side.

"I may have forgotten to eat, but I planned to soon. I didn't expect you to be back at all this early? Where were you hiding off to his late at night? You know the rules, no lurking outside Mr. Kowalski's bake shop." Scolding at her sister, Tina put her hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised slightly to give off the motherly sister mood.

"I wasn't with anyone, I had a nice lunch, got some fresh air and walked around the city a little bit "she replied to her sister. "Teenie I can hear what you are saying to yourself. I swear I wasn't with anyone. No one of importance right now." She smiled and turned away before flicking her wand. A bowl with spaghetti landed in front of Tina all freshly warmed and ready to be eaten thanks to the one person Tina could count on. Queenie said her goodnights to her sister and went off into the bedroom to rest.

Smirking to herself Tina ate her dinner, got ready for bed in her confiest of nightwear. Turning off all the lights with the flick of her wand, she placed it next to Queenie's on the nightstand in between their beds and laid down, turning towards the wall. Thinking to herself she wondered if Newt arrived safely to America. Coming up with good and bad situation like what if the ship crashed what would happen to all the creatures in his suitcase. Would he be alright? What about his family. With that thought in her head, she all of a sudden thought of Leta Lestrange. She's heard much information of her in the past few months.

Apparently, Leta Lestrange was a pure blood from the Lestrange family. Age 26, she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after she graduated from Hogwarts. As beautiful as she was, Tina could understand why Newt would want to marry her. Such a beautiful young lady compared to her. While Leta was slim to the right standards and curves in the right areas, she had intense eyes and beautiful brown hair the flowed perfectly. When she thought of herself all she could see was plain. Yeah, she was slender and had brown hair and eyes as well, but she could never consider herself beautiful. Not in front of a beauty like Leta Lestrange who had the whole dark persona of her house along with herself. Just a perfect women.

Finally Tina turned the light off, slipped under the covers falling asleep dreaming of a perfectly world she could never have. Not only because she was a hard working career women but because she could never get the man of her dreams. For he was to be wed with another women.


	3. Mornings with Newt Scamander

Newt Scamander woke up around early morning to feed his creatures. Getting up from his bed the man walked over to where his suitcase was left lying on the ground in between the bed and desk. He opened it to reveal a set of stairs the led down towards his shed.

Once inside the shed Newt grabbed the food for all kinds of his creatures, starting from the Mooncalf and Occamy, to the Murtlaps and Nundus. Once he was done with his rounds he sat at his desk and wrote a letter.

_Dear, Tina_

Newt looked at his writing and shook his head. What was he doing? Writing a letter to Tina when she was only a few minutes away from his lodging. He could leave right now and apparate to her building in a second. So many ways and yet he continued writing.

_Queenie told me you didn't have to work today. Such wonderful news honestly, so I was wondering if I could see you today for lunch. Say 12:30 PM. If you choose not to go please respond to this letter. I'll be watching for the letters thank you as always. _

_Yours always, _

_Newt Scamander. _

He shook his head and whistled for his owl. As the golden brown owl flew in he picked up a treat and let the owl take the letter from his hands. The owl knew who it was for as soon as it took the letter so it flew out immediately without any thought and eventually came back with another letter short after. Most likely an hour or two after the original letter was sent out.

_Dear, Mr. Scamander. _

_If you don't mind but don't you have plans today at all except I? Why take me out to lunch when your own a tight schedule these few weeks. All the less, I would be honored to have lunch with you. Apparate at my flat when you have the chance and I'll take you to a place that serves both tea and coffee, because I know how much you could use a cup of tea at the moment. Thank you for the offer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tina Goldstein. _

Grabbing his coat, suitcase and lastly his wand Newt Scamander apperated to her apartment building immediately excited to see the two sisters once again. With the Pickett in his pocket, his wand in his sleeve, suitcase in hand, he entered the apartment building very quietly to make sure Mrs. Esposito wouldn't hear him. Accidently Newt stepped upon a wooden step that creaked a little too loudly and he heard the door of Mrs. Esposito door open as she called out " Who's their? Tina? Queenie? Is that you? What about Jane? Who's in my apartment building?"

Racing up to Tina's door, he saw it fling open as Tina replied "It's just me Especito, I'm coming home from the Bakery as always."

"Oh deary sorry for intruding you know me when it comes to this place. Well have a nice day" and with that she shut the door and went on her merry way.

Newt looked at Tina and just stared at her. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again. Since the last time he saw her, she changed a little. For starters her eyes lit up with more excitement from getting her job back, along with her hair being cropped short in a bob like fashion. Speaking of her fashion choice, her clothing was entirely different now. Currently she was dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks, accompiended with black dress shoes and a black clenched trench coat to complete the look. In Newt's eyes she seemed more beautiful than ever. Yet in her mind she was freaking out about how she looked. Considering her plain, unbeautiful and fit to be anyone's wife.

Queenie came out from the corner and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Scamander. So nice to see you again."

"Thank you Queenie. It's so nice of you guys to have me over, even if it's short lived. Are we still on for breakfast to talk about that No-Maj issue?" Newt asked tilting his head lower towards the ground staring at his feet.

"What do you mean breakfast? What issue for a No-Maj? Is there something you guys aren't telling me" Tina said looking at the two putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing to worry about Teenie, Newt just informed me of something that I should know about that baker down the road. You know the one you you've been spying on lately." Queenie piped up giggling softly to herself as she blushed. "Don't worry Newt, my sister could never fall in love with a No-Maj, she prides herself into her work to much."

"I do not Queenie, and stop reading people's minds, they do not appreciate it and you know it." Sighing she grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him inside finally and out of the hallway. "You may be a Legilimens, but you can please try and stop it every once in a while."

"You know I try Teenie dear, I just can't help it, especially when one feels strong emotions" she wiggled her eyebrows at Newt before laughing. "Have fun on your date, I have a bakery to go to for some delicious Nifflers" and with that Queenie put on her pink coat and left with the door closing behind her.

Finally it was just Newt and Tina alone in the apartment. Looking up Tina stared into Newt's eyes and blushed. Looking away fast she never realized how much Newt has changed in the past year since he's been gone. He looked more confidant, strong in a way and his eyes were the most brightest she'd ever seen them. He was handsome in a very dorky way. Giggling to herself she brushed her hair behind her ear and asked "so when do you want to leave?"

"I have something for you first before we leave. Remember my book I promised you? It's published finally and I have it here. With me" and with that he pulled out a red hard covered book that read '_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_' by Newt Scamander. Handing it to her she realized that it was the first copy that was originally meant for him to keep.

"Newt, isn't this yours? Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well Tina, I promised you the book and I wanted to give you the first copy that was ever made, plus I have my own" and with that he pulled out a leather bound book that was falling apart. The one he always wrote in when he was down in his suitcase. "This has all the information I need for my creatures plus everything is up here" tapping his head he smiled. "Anyways shall we leave now?"

Nodding her head she sat the book down on the table next to the door and took his arm. With that they appeared to the nearest coffee/tea shop and ordered. And with that they finally got talking again. Talking like Newt never left America.


	4. Disasters Waiting to Happen

Down in the nearest coffee/tea shop on Fifth Avenue, New York sat Newt and Tina sipping slowly on their drinks. Newt with tea that couldn't compare to England but relatively nice and Tina with her usual coffee strong and bitter with a hint of sweetness. They stared at each other for the longest time neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Tina coughed in the back of her throat.

"Well Mr. Scamander, it's nice to see you again"

"Back to the formal ways I see, you can just call me Newt, Tina. We've known each other for a year and a half now." Newt said folding his arms across the table trying to avoid her eyes as well.

"Well Newt, It's just. One shouldn't get so formal around a man about to be wed, it's very. Improper. In fact we shouldn't even be here." Waving her arms around to show her point. "I couldn't help myself though. I miss you and your creatures."

"Tina. What do you mean wed? I'm not getting married anytime soon"

Tina opened her jacket slightly to grab a piece of paper that she kept in her coat pocket. On the paper was a newspaper article on Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange marriage proposal for September 15th of 1922. The picture was of Leta Lestrange in a beautiful white dress, her hair flowing down her shoulders in a nice waterfall like pattern and her eyes were intensely staring at the camera man.

"No, that's not right. Leta's not getting married to me, you see" he pointed at the part were it said to be wed with him and replied "she's getting married to my brother Theseus."

"Oh.." and with that she awkwardly stared down at her coffee her hands gripping at the table roughly. "That must be a shame then. I knew you scared deeply for her. Your friend that is."

"Tina.. Merlin's Beard I never truly cared for Leta. It was like a crush. Someone I was fascinated with, she helped me a lot during my times in Hogwarts. There's only one person I like" He looked at her loginly and smiled. "That's another story for another time though. Tell me about you. What have you been up to this past year?"

Tina shook her head and smiled. "This year's been relatively easy since the disappearance of Grindelwald." She took a sip from her coffee and continued. "A few disturbances have happened in the past year but nothing majorly like a year ago. Although that creature you claimed was a "big moth" is still flying around. Any plans on taking him back into your case?"

Newt nodded and smirked. "Once the creature stops zooming around the city then I will but right now I have another creature to capture."

"Oh what creature is it?" Tina asked.

"You'll find out eventually" was all Newt replied before getting up. "Would you care to walk around a little bit before I have to go do my rounds?"

Sipping the rest of her coffee Tina stood up and brushed herself off. "I would love to but can we stop by the bakery. I think you would love to see what those eggs did to Kowalski's bakery"

"Oh quite, I almost forgot that I wanted to buy one of his Niffler breads and the Dougal ones as well. Except.." stuffing his hands in his pockets he pulled out a bunch of euros money that hasn't been transferred to U.S ones yet. "I haven't managed to exchange the money yet, I haven't been to a bank yet. I was very lucky I managed to save some from last year to buy that tea."

"Don't worry Newt, I got you for now, we can stop by the bank afterwards" and with that they continued walking to the Bakery were Jacob worked with his assistant Henry.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jacob was just taking out his next batch of his newest creation called Pickett Cakes when the sound of his shops bell was heard. Henry who went home early due to illness wasn't able to get his customer so he had just 30 seconds to either choose to deal with the customer or take out the freshly baked goods out early. Deciding that a customer's satisfaction was more important he took out the cakes early and ran to the counter as fast as his little legs could muster.

"Ay, how's it going. Welcome to Kowalski Quality Baked Go-woah."

Standing in front of the counter was a women dressed beautifully in a pink coat, blue dress, pink heels and her hair. The bouncy short curls laid upon her head was just so. So. So beautiful in his eyes. Yet this woman seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Um. How may I help you Ms.."

"Queenie. You can call me Queenie honey, but don't worry. I was only lookin" and with that she smiled at him and bid him farewell and she left through the door not minutes after slipping him a piece of parchment paper. On the note it read

_Jacob Kowalski. I know who you are, and I know all about the memories you keep repressing. Come find me at this location if you wanna learn more. Don't worry sweetie I won't bite. I promise. _

And with that all that was left was an address to a location he didn't know where to look. All he knew was it was near fifth avenue. No, in fact it was closer to Kings Street.

_Meet me at Outlet 5th Avenue. _

_Love, _

_Queenie. _

Jacob didn't know if he should trust the note but his gut told him to go so closing up his shop early for the night he packed up and left for home to get ready to meet the mysterious women.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Newt and Tina walked side by side towards Jacob's shop when they noticed it was empty with a closed sign on the front door.

"I wonder why the shops closed early, he never ever closes the shop early." Tina put her hands on the window and leaned closer. In the dark shop she could make out a freshly but sloppily baked goods on the counter, along with a note still near the register. "Looks like he didn't have time to pack up either, wonder what could've happened."

"No worries, he should be fine, I'll just have to come back another day" and with that he turned towards the bank from when he was last here. "Shall we head to the bank now then?"

With neither one of them noticing the suitcase opening a slightly bit, out came the niffler once again rummaging squeezing himself out the suitcase and into Kowalski's shop.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Newt and Tina finally made it to the bank in the knick of time before it officially closed down. With everyone's minds being obviate because of Frank they lucky didn't have problems exchanging English currency to the American ones. Picking up the $28 he got for the three week he'd be staying in New York for, the rest of the European money tucked away they went back to Tina's place to talk a little bit more, while also hoping Queenie was home. Newt had already talked to Queenie without Tina knowing but he'd hopefully tell her soon.

Tina who grabbed Newt's arm to appreciate him to her flat, stumbled when they finally arrived landing on her floor with a crash. The door opened to reveal Especito staring her down along with Newt Scamander's wide eyes looking like he wanted to run. Far away as possible. The worst luck he could have ever had arriving here with a female, in an all female boarding house.

"Tina darling, who is this" Mrs. Especito said tilting her head towards the man in question.

"This is Newt Scamander. Mr. Scamander this is Mrs. Especito my landlady. I only brought him up because one of his creatures escaped from his suitcase and managed to find itself lodged into our room."

"Well just make sure he seems himself out. Don't need a young boy in the house with two unmarried women" and with that she went back into the hallway closing the door on her way out.  
Newt breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Tina his eyebrows raised slightly. "That went better then expected" he said to her.

"No that was the worse thing that could ever have happened. I don't want everyone in the building to consider me improper because I let a male into the housing. Oh Mercy Lewis what am I going to do" putting her hands on her face she began to pace back and forth.

"Tina. Tinia. Tina Goldstein. TINA" Newt not so much as yelled but forced her name out onto his tongue to get her attention. Lucky it did and she gently put her hands back at her side. Looking up at him with her head tilted. "Tina, your worried about that now? You brought me and Jacob in once, a year ago remember? No one's gonna care and why should they? Your an Auror, they should be jealous of you. A bright young witch first of her kind to become an Auror. Your wonderful."

Blushing she looked away and walked towards the kitchen. "I think Queenie is still out."

"Yes it would appear so" he replied back walking into the kitchen following her.

"I wonder where she would be?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_To anyone who reads this. I send you my thanks. My regards. My best of wishes. Queenie, Tina, I was fallen ill and I wanted to let you know that I care about you. So so much. Keep the heritage strong. Keep it flowing and Tina, stay strong my love, stay strong and keep loving. As for you Queenie. _

_Queenie.. . _

_Queenie. . . _

_Queenie…_

"QUEENIE, Oh my god it's really you!" the man said as he looked her up and down. "I remember you! I remember you, and your so beautiful. Still beautiful and elegant."

Queenie stood and looked shocked as Jacob Kowalski started talking to her. Getting her out of her transe. She just met up with Jacob when all of a sudden it was like she had a flashback to when her mother died. She was only just a lass, but she still remembered the day.

_Queenie I know you can hear my thoughts are you alright?_

Queenie looked at Jacob and smiled. "Yes I can hear you and oh my mercy lewis is it really you? How do you remember me. Oh mind my manners, but I have to do this" and she ran up to him and hugged the man as tight as she could.

"Oh Queenie darling it's alright, this fellow doesn't mind a single bit, as for the memories.. I have no idea. It's like one minute I was looking at you and the next it's like a snapback of memories. Speaking of memories where is the other sister?"

"Oh~ Oh she's back at home. You see a special person has arrived just yesterday and you see. I wanted to give them alone time, so I came to visit you instead" she bounced on her foot as she hugged him again. Lighter this time but gripping harder. "Oh I never want to let you go. I miss this" she sighed.

"Oh Queenie hon. I don't wanna get rid of this, but I'm a what do you call it? I don't have special powers. We can't be together. You have a life, were I? I'm just a baker's son."

"You aren't just a baker's son Jacob Kowalski. You are positively the first man that hasn't thought of gross things as you look at me. That's what makes you so special. You care more about my feelings then my body"

Jacob nodded and looked at his surrounding. They were in an ally were it was dark and yet the light seemed to be shining on Queenie. Like always she was astonishing and beautiful. "You drive a hard bargain miss, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not a wizard."

"Hogwash, you are much of a wizard then a child. You may not have powers but your always gonna be one of us. So why doesn't you say we travel back to me and my sisters place and have some dinner with her and her guest why don't we? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you. Some of my strudel and in old friend."

Nodding Jacob grabbed her arm and tucked it into his and off they went back home to were they all belonged.

Authors Note: Please don't hate on this story. My first time ever writing such a long story and I know I need to improve believe me. Once this is finished I'm going to have a friend go back and rewrite some of it were it needs fixing and change a few things but in the meantime you guys and read this right now. Even if it is bad. Well anyways thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy and no this isn't the end at all. I plan on 30-50 chapters before I finish.


End file.
